A Very Strange Person I Met
by Fangirlofdoom21
Summary: This has an OC. This has Nny in it also. So it's automatically amazing. It should be entertaining and should waste your time so why not. This has more than one chapter coming. not a one shot.


A Very Strange Person I met

By Jjminx

A/N This has an OC, It's based on me, just a warning. If Nny is out of character let me know. Please Review, I love reviews.

(Story starts here)

I was just moving in to my new house, I heard the last person in this house dropped their kid off at a mental hospital and left town. (I'm referring to Squee) How heartless. I am not exactly a social person but my I guess I don't want to stick out. First day out of the house, I was emancipated and left. It's a bad neighborhood but who cares. I don't even want to know who my neighbors are, the house next door looks very scary.

(Some time later!)

FINALLY! I'm done packing! I set up the TV and the couch. The bedroom had a broken window so I need to fix it when I can. I sat down and relaxed until I heard something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I heard a scream next door. Surprised I jumped off the couch and looked outside. There was light coming from the house next door. The scream sounded like a man I didn't know who lived there but they might me hurt. I went out into the dark, my eyes instantly adjusted, I've spent most my life in the dark. I went over and knocked on the door.

Knock, knock. "Hello! Are you okay in there. I heard a scream." I said. Silence. Then someone answered. The door opened slowly. I saw a very tall man with strange hair, he was very skinny and was wearing a black outfit. He had blood on him. "Are you okay? You have blood on you. Are you hurt?" I asked panicked. My eyes were full of fear, sure I didn't know the guy but I was concerned.

"I'm fine, It's not me who was hurt." He said with a creepy grin.

"Oh, Well, since I'm here. My name is Isabella but you can call me Izzy." (Funny cuz the character's based on me and my name is Jessica)

"I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny." He said with a strange smile.

"Hey, If you don't mind, I would like to ask a question." I said as I felt the cold creep up on me. It was a very cold night.

"Go ahead." Nny said.

"If you're not hurt...Who is?" I said as I tried to peer into his house.

"Oh just another useless person on this hell of a planet." He answered.

"I see, I guess he won't be missed then." I said with a small smile. Then I shivered uncontrollably, I was only in a tank top and shorts. It was summer but I guess they have chilly nights here. He smiled back, then stopped and looked strangely. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just...I rarely smile anymore. If you would excuse me, I need to go clean up a really big mess. Nice meeting you Izzy." He waved and went back inside.

I walked back to my house and sat down, soon I fell asleep.

8 AM THE NEXT DAY.

Sunlight flooded into the living room as I sat up. My hair was a mess. I stood up and stretched. I went to get ready for the day. I looked in my mirror and saw my reflection. My black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. I went to find an outfit and at the time I found a short black dress with lace on it. I put it on with black flats. Then I got ready to go out. I was going to get some coffee.

I picked up my phone, wallet and went out the door. I turned to the house next door, what a strange man, but he seems different some how, not bad just...different.

I started walking to downtown. I went to a coffee house and got some coffee and a pastry to go. I started to walk back home. I was almost to my house until I was pulled aside, literally. Of course my coffee fell but I held on to my other bag.

"Hey Moron, what do you..." I said before the person covered my mouth.

"Hey, shut up!" The person said. "You need to listen to me! Stay away from that Nny guy, he's bad, He will try to kill you. Move away from him if you know what's good for you!" I turned and saw a flash of purple before the person was gone.

That was awfully strange... Then, I was home. I was about to go inside until I heard yet another scream, except this one was from outside, not from the other house. I turned around to see someone in an alley way. It looked like Nny but it was someone else. There was a girl there too. No way! He was trying to kill her. Out of pure instinct I ran over there.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled at him. He turned and the other girl ran while he was distracted. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Jimmy but you can call me Mmy, or the Darkness." He said. Then he started to come closer. What moron would attack in daylight. Then I did what I fell was natural, I ran. I wasn't a fast runner so eventually he caught up to me. I kicked him and he fell over. It was just across from my house that all this happened. Then, stupidly I stood there gasping for breath. It thought he was unconscious but I guess I was wrong. He stabbed me right in the heart. I fell backwards. Pain spread across my chest, oh how it hate pain. I knew I was going to die again. I hate it when I die, but it doesn't matter because I come back again good as new. It only takes a few seconds to come back. I was given this gift when I was born. I cannot die. I guess I have to wait until I come back. Then, I started to get tired. I am guessing the Mmy guy ran away. Then, it all went black.

A/N END OF CHAPTER ONE. TRUST ME I WILL CONTINUE IT. I LOVE CAPS LOCK!


End file.
